The Maverick
by TamellLegacy
Summary: Follow the adventures of Desteli Tamell as she discovers the Galaxy with her smuggler brother, Felidan. [A.K.A. I can't write a summary to save my life!]
1. Prologue

**Spoilers for Smuggler-Prologue and some Bounty Hunter-Chapter 1**

Desteli Tamell slowly stirred in her bed, her gold eyes fluttering open. She sat up, stretching her back and arms. She rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what planet she and her brother Felidan were on today.

_ Ord, right?_

Felidan was a smuggler. He always told their military brother, Cadtri, that he was a freelance pilot but Cad knew better. Today's job was dropping off a shipment of guns for some guy who's name Des didn't bother remembering. Feeling awake enough, Des stood and made her way to the 'fresher. She showered and changed into some clean clothes before brushing her short, brown hair. She pulled it up into a loose ponytail and trotted to the galley, ready to go to Tatooine as Felidan promised.

The galley was empty, the lights and radio were off. She checked the cockpit but Felidan wasn't there either. They were docked at a pathetic excuse for a spaceport, Des was able to see over a wall and watched a few rontos run around. She made her to the small kitchen on board and ate a snack bar to hold her over until later.

_ Felidan must be meeting with the client._

She found ways to entertain herself for a few hours. She surfed the holonet, looking for news of the Great Hunt. Her other brother, Trevkel, was supposed to be participating this year. He hadn't contacted anyone in the family since he left Naboo years ago. She saw that he had been spotted on Tatooine and begged Felidan to stop there so they could see Trev. She wasn't sure how she felt about her brother but she needed to see him and know that he was okay. Felidan agreed but said he had to stop at Ord before going anywhere else, she whined to him with little luck.

Desteli tried calling Cad but his comm wasn't working, she was worried but knew her big brother could take care of himself. She left a message telling him that she was on Ord with Felly and that if he didn't call her back soon she'd break his nose again.

Des heard shouts from outside the ship. She ran to the exit and put her ear up to the door. Some guy with an accent was yelling about Seps, whatever those were. Suddenly there were blaster shots, and a lot of them. She heard more cries and ran into her room. She was searching for her comm when she heard the hatch open and close. Whoever was in the ship was running around, she hid under her bed and waited.

The stranger ran into her room. She saw his boots make their way around the room then leave. She crawled out from the under bed and rummaged through all of her bags looking for her comm. She felt the ship rock and fell onto the floor. Her head slammed against the bed frame and her vision blurred. She crawled around the floor, still searching for her comm. Once she found it she crawled back under bed.

Felidan had installed a safe room in case of emergencies, only he and Desteli knew about it. It was located just under her bed and was just a tiny room that would go unnoticed by any searches. Des found the lock and tried putting in the code. Her head was swimming and she couldn't read the numbers. After several failed attempts, she somehow managed to enter the four numbers in correctly. She slowly climbed into the hole and pressed the button to seal the hatch.

There was a single light on the side wall and she flicked it on. There was a sleeping bag, a pillow, a bag of clothes, a jug of water, and a box full of ration bars. She flopped down and opened the water, she poured a little on her hand and wiped her face. Des slowly connected to the force, she feared losing control. She allowed the force to cover her in a blanket, calm her. Then she felt her headache subside and her vision cleared. Once she was okay, she gently pushed the force away. When she came out of her meditative state, she heard her comm beeping and answered to see Felidan's worried face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for Smuggler-Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**Where's My Ship?!**

Felidan ran as fast as he could through the village. He was tall and fit, but nowhere near the size of his brother. He always joked that despite his smaller size, he got the good looks; rugged jawline, high cheekbones, and full lips. He had a scar running through one of his ocean blue eyes from a feisty Cathar during his first year in the trade. His hair was past his jaw, with a small section tufted up with the front.

Corso had just contacted him saying Seps were getting into the compound. Felidan didn't care until the Mercenary's comm was violently shut off, then he took off.

_Damn fools._

He knew taking this job was a bad idea, Des warned him but no, he wanted the money.

_Des._

The thought of his sister being left in the compound with strangers and Seps made the scoundrel run as fast as humanly possible. Images flashed in his mind. Des being shot. Des being tortured. Des being taken away from him. He rounded into the entrance and slowed, drawing his blaster. He spotted three seps around the room.

_Really? They were taken down by three guys?_

He shook his head but kept his blaster aimed at the big guy in the middle. He set the pistol to stun and fired. The two others turned around and began firing randomly. He lobbed a grenade at the guy to the right and quickly shot him, taking him down. The other guy spotted Felidan and started firing straight at him. He felt a sting as one shot grazed his left shoulder. He turned and sat behind cover.

_30 more seconds of stun._

He got back up and fired at the unstunned Sep. He threw another grenade and took the guy out but it unstunned the big one. He threw off two more grenades and fired rapidly at his last target. When he heard a thud he got up and ran over to Corso.

"Ugh." Corso groaned. "Feels like a gundark used my skull as a drum." He reached up and started rubbing his temples. "Thanks for saving my hide, Captain." Felidan offered his hand and pulled him up. He put on his most charming smile, preparing for a witty remark when he heard the distinct sounds of the _Kismet_'s engines starting up. Felidan ran to the field where his ship was taking off. Corso rubbed his head once more before following the Captain.

"Skavak helped those separatist get in here." Corso said once he made it over to Felidan. "He stabbed us in the back!" Felidan turned to look at the young Mantellian.

"That scum stole my ship!" Felidan yelled. Corso took a small step back, hoping the Captain wouldn't notice.

"He took all the weapons too. He and the separatist must have been planning this all along!" Corso grew louder as the realization hit him. His eyes went wide. "Hang on." His hand shot to his side. "Where's torchy?" Corso started patting all along his pants and chest. "I don't believe this! Skavak stole my blaster!" Felidan raised his eyebrow as the Mantellian looked up.

"I just lost my ship. My _home. _And you're worried about some karking blaster?" Felidan jabbed at Corso's chest. Corso looked Felidan straight in the eye.

"Torchy's a genuine BlasTech ALT-25 with magnatomic adhesion grip and side-mounted rangefinder." Felidan backed off.

"Maybe you do have it worse." He sympathized with the man.

"She's too good for Skavak."

"I agree with ya there." Felidan patted Corso's back.

"He's not getting away with this!" Corso turned and pulled out his comm, entering Skavak's code. "C'mon, c'mon." A small blue figure appeared who Felidan recognized as Skavak.

"Awe, what's the matter Corso? Did I hurt your feelings?" Skavak laughed at the guy mockingly. "Be thankful you're alive, kid." Felidan snarled.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"

"What makes you think I care?" Skavak asked exhausted. "On behalf of Ord Mantell's glorious freedom fighters, I thank you for your blasters, your ship and a big laugh. Have a nice day." Skavak bowed before shutting off the comm. Felidan's blood went cold as he stared where Skavak used to be. He quickly looked at Corso.

"Desteli." He whispered. A confused look crossed Corso's face. "Did a girl leave that ship?" Felidan yelled.

"No, Captain. Only you." Felidan started pacing, running his hands through his hair. Corso's eyes widened. "Was somebody on the ship?" Felidan pulled out his comm and quickly called Desteli. It took several excruciating minutes before a small figure appeared in front of him.

"Felly? What's going on?" She worried. Corso moved to get a better view of the girl. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a beautiful young girl, her face barely lit. She had a long, elegant nose. Her lips were round and full despite being pulled into a frown. She was sitting cross legged and was hunching over. She was scared.

"Get in the safe room. Now" Felidan ordered.

"I'm already here. I heard fighting then someone got on the ship. He checked the room, but I was hiding under the bed. I was going to call you but I hit my head."

"Oh my force. Are you okay? How bad is it? Can you-" Felidan began rambling, his nerves taking control.

"I healed it." She whispered. Felidan's eyes widened in fear.

"You know you're not supposed to do that!" He screamed. "Look it doesn't matter now." He tried to calm down. "I'm going to get the ship back, but I need you to stay put. The rations should last for 4 months and the water for 3 if you drink it sparingly." Felidan ran his free hand through his hair, disheveling it even more. "Just try to be safe. Please, Des." His voice was thick with emotion. He leaned against a nearby wall.

"I will Fel. I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too, call me if something happens." The girl nodded before disconnecting. Felidan slid to the floor, laying his back against the wall. He shook his head then slammed his hand on the ground, yelling loudly.

"Captain, who was that?" Corso asked cautiously. Felidan looked up at him, his anger subsiding.

"She's my baby sister, Desteli. She's been living on my ship for three years now. She helps out with the runs, always finds new customers and decides which jobs we take and which we don't. We weren't gunna take this one but we needed to credits. I let her sleep in, since I was the one who decided to do this anyway." He ran his hands through his hair again.

"We'll get her back Captain. And your ship." Corso reached down to help the young Captain up. Felidan looked up at his new friend.

"And your blaster." He took Corso's hand and stood up.

"I think I know where to start." Corso beamed. He patted Felidan on the back and led him out of the compound.


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING:**** Mild Language**

**Spoilers for Trooper-Prologue and Smuggler-Prologue**

**Chapter 2**

**New Kid in Town**

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast, Sergeant – you and me need to have a little talk." A large Zabrak pounced on Cad the moment he got back to the base. Sergeant Cadtri was just returning from checking on a lead, he was to set out with his squad to recover a bomb taken by the Seps. He raised his eyebrow at the man and crossed his arms.

_This should be good._

"I'm Lieutenant Virk. I think maybe you've heard of me?"

_Oh – this guy._

"See, my boys here saw you having a chat with little Ensign Farn. I know Farn told you about my business," he started pacing, "and I know you went and blabbed about it to some very important people. And now I got a mountain of paperwork to do, hearings to go to, people asking questions – and I don't like that." He sneered.

"You're extorting your own men, Virk." Cad calmly replied.

"No, I have one person to blame for these problems - you. Wise up. This island is my little kingdom – I can make sure people live, and I can make sure they die. So you better believe I'm going to make extra sure you come home from your next assignment in a box, Sergeant." He smiled mischievously, believing he won.

"Threatening an officer doesn't exactly help you with the charges, Lieutenant." Jorgan called from the doorway. Virk's eyes widened and he stood straighter. He glared at Cadtri before leaving with his men.

"Thanks for that, sir." Cad said as he followed the Lieutenant.

"I don't take threats to my men lightly, Sergeant." He said nonchalantly. "Now, back to business. The rest of Havoc should be here by morning, they had to leave for an important mission while you were out. Until they return, you're off duty but remain readily available and on call at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Cadtri saluted. Jorgan returned his salute before barking orders to some Ensign. Cadtri reported to his quarters, he was well overdue for a shower. After thoroughly ridding himself of the dirt and grime of Ord Mantell he dressed in his civvies. Against his better judgment he decided to hit the Cantina for a drink.

The bar was packed with soldiers retiring for the night. He found a small table along the wall and sat. A cute twi'lek wearing a waitress uniform stopped by to take his order. She returned shortly with his drink and a burger.

"Oh, I only ordered the Ale." The twi'lek smiled and said something in a language he didn't understand before planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and touched where she had pecked him, she giggled and went to the next table. He quickly inhaled the burger, starving from his day out in the field. The ale was refreshing, and worth every cred.

He was just finishing the glass when he heard the bartender shouting about some guy being poor for business. He turned to see a man laying his head on the counter, ignoring the complaints. Another man stood behind him, he was a well-built kid but nothing like Cad. He was dark and had dreadlocks tied in a ponytail. The bartender was becoming frustrated, his face turning a bright red.

_Never off duty, am I?_

Cad got up, placing a cred stick on the table, more than enough to cover his food as well as a hefty tip for the waitress. He slowly walked over to the troublesome duo. The bartender looked relieved to see a military man helping him out.

"Alright, you guys have to go." Cad said, his voice taking on a deeper octave. The dreaded man stepped back, raising his hands in mock surrender. The drunk remained on the bar, mumbling incoherent thoughts. "C'mon buddy." Cad grabbed the guy's shoulders, pulling him up.

"I lost my _ship._" He started yelling, throwing his hands out to the side. "I lost my _money._" He was getting louder, Cad picked him up and threw him over his back and started walking out. Corso quickly followed behind after throwing some creds at the bartender and apologizing profusely. "I lost _Des!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs once they left the Cantina.

_Des?_

Cad froze, dropping the man on the ground.

"Felidan?" He asked in shock. Felidan looked up through long brown locks that had fallen out of place.

"Oh kark." He muttered. Corso moved to help Felidan stand up but stopped once he heard the larger man begin yelling.

"You lost _who_?" He screamed in anger. Felidan shrank back, pushing himself up against a wall. "Felidan. Answer me or so help me, Shiraya*, I will-"

"Please, don't." Felidan sighed. He stood up slowly, holding his hands out in front of him. Cad pushed him against the wall with one arm, pointing in his face with the other.

"What. Happened." Cad stared daggers at his younger brother. Felidan felt sweat form on his brow.

"Sergeant! I didn't just save your ass to have you get right back in trouble." Felidan, Corso, and Cad turned to see a tawny Cathar glaring at the large human. Cad withdrew from his brother, Felidan fell to the ground with a thud. Cad saluted Lieutenant Jorgan, waiting to be scolded. "Now explain to me what seems to be the problem."

"I was in the cantina when I heard the bartender dealing with a rude patient, sir. I took him out here only to realize he's my brother, we got into an argument then you stepped in." He looked forward the entire time, avoiding Felidan's gaze.

"I'm really sorry…" Felidan paused, trying to stand. Corso helped him regain his balance. "I missed your name but this isn't Cad's fault." Fel was trying to get back on Cad's good side. The Cathar raised an eyebrow at the drunk human. "I may have lost our baby sister." Jorgan stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head.

"Follow me back to the base and we'll sort this whole thing out." Jorgan sighed and walked off. Cad quickly caught up to him but not before shooting one last glare and Felidan who was using Corso to walk.

**Shiraya **– Ancient Moon Goddess to the Naboo (Des, Felidan, Cadtri, and Trevkel are all from Naboo and worship Shiraya; I did some research and there were human settlers on Naboo before they would have even been born so we're good)


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING:**** Sexual Assault/Rape **

**Spoilers for Trooper-Prologue and Smuggler-Prologue **

**Chapter 3 **

**Took You Long Enough!**

"How long does it take to slice a simple lock?" Skavak growled, the frown distorting his tattoos. The slicer below him kept working. Skavak was searching the ship for valuables when he stumbled across a lock under one of the beds. He moved the bed against the far wall and took a shot at opening it but nothing. He asked, well _forced_, the Separatist's top slicer to come and open it. He'd been working for two galactic standard hours and still nothing.

"Do you realize how much money we're probably standing on right now?" Skavak questioned the young man. "If you get this open, you can have some. That enough motivation?" The slicer nodded before returning to work, already getting far.

Skavak heard a click and looked down to see the hatch slowly open. He smiled before fully lifting the lid, hungrily looking down at his prize. His eyes widened at what sat before him, then his lips curved into a wicked smile. A young girl looked up at him, her golden eyes wide and full of fear.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

0o0o0

"I've got good news and great news, Captain." Viidu cheered as Felidan walked in. He had needed a break after risking his life for a batch of chemicals. Corso and Syreena followed Felidan into the room, they all stood in a circle. "We cracked the Separatist computer files and found Skavak."

"Viidu," Syreena interrupted, "you promised you wouldn't get so excited. It isn't good for your heart." Viidu smiled at the girl, patting her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sweetheart. But this is going to be great. Skavak won't even see us coming!" He started laughing, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Does Skavak still have my starship?" Corso eyed Felidan, fully aware of why it was dire to get to his ship so soon. The duo had decided against telling Syreena and Viidu, Felidan wasn't comfortable showing a weakness.

"Your ship and the blasters." Felidan internally sighed in relief. "Great, huh?" Felidan nodded, smiling at Viidu's enthusiasm. "We'll get back everything he stole all at once. Skavak is taking the blasters to the separatist base. Those wackos built their headquarters inside an old volcano. Crazy, huh?" Felidan's eyes widened.

"It's dormant." Corso quickly added, trying to ease his new friend's worries.

"Skavak's delivering the blasters to a psycho named Dareg at the base. You need to get there first. When Skavak shows up, you can ambush him, grab your ship, and fly back here. Easy, huh?"

"You're about to see a real live hero in action." Felidan shot another one of his charming smiles at the group. Syreena blushed, remembering their time together earlier. Corso and Viidu chuckled at the Captain's confidence.

"Make that two heroes. I'm not sending you in alone." He stopped to grab Corso on the shoulder. "Take Corso with you, Captain. The kid knows more about blasters and vibroblades than anybody I've met." Corso blushed at the compliment, looking down at his feet. Once he composed himself he looked back up.

"I owe Skavak pay back for taking Torchy. That was lower than low." Felidan smiled brightly.

"Finally! I've been waiting to have someone see how amazing I am!" Felidan cheered. Everyone laughed.

"Then it's a deal. You two head for the separatist base, kill Dareg, and ambush Skavak when he shows up." Viidu smiled once more. "I've got a bottle of Chandrilan brandy to open when you get back"

"You got it." Felidan grinned. He was ready to get back his home and sister.

"I'd wish you two "good luck," but I don't want to jinx anything." Viidu sobered. "Just come back in one piece." He lightly smiled, patting Corso on the back. Viidu sat down and Syreena rubbed his shoulders. Corso and Felidan left before the two could go any farther. Once outside they stopped to pick up some medpacs and food.

"Felidan." Felidan groaned before turning around to face Cadtri, dressed in full armor. Felidan raised an eyebrow at his older brother. Cad ignored his brother's questioning and looked and skipped right to the point. "We need to get back Desteli. I have to complete a mission for Havoc but after that, I should be free to help you in your search."

"We've found the ship, we're going there now. It's in some separatist base in a volcano or something?" Felidan looked to Corso who nodded in agreement. Cad's eyes grew wide.

"We need to leave now." Cad grabbed Felidan's arm and pulled him to a speeder, Corso following right behind him. They each got a speeder and followed the larger man. They arrived at a camp at the bottom of the volcano.

"What's up, Cad?" Felidan asked.

"My squad mates went into that volcano." Cad began running up the hill, looking every so often for an entrance. "Their armor cams went out and it's believed the Imperials are working in there. Des is in more danger than you think." At that, Felidan began running faster. Corso and Cad quickly followed behind him.

0o0o0

"Look, Sweetheart. While I'd love to stay and," Skavak looked the curvy girl up and down, "_talk_. I've got places to be and people to see." With that, Skavak lifted the girl's head up by her chin and gave her an open mouth kiss. She turned her head away and spat. "You were great in bed, if only I had more time." He winked before using his foot to push the girl over. Desteli was now laying on her side, her hands and ankles bound by cuffs. Skavak boarded the _Kismet_ and took off. Des shut her eyes, fearing what would become of her. Silent tears streamed down her face as an officer and a few lackeys ran in to the sound of engines.

"Blast it." The officer yelled. "Should have never trusted that scum!" The men all cursed until a younger one noticed Desteli laying on the ground.

"What do we do with the girl?" He asked an officer.

"Whatever we please, she's ours now." The officer smiled, already planning out his evening.

"Or you could let her go and _maybe _I'll let you live." Felidan walked up behind the officer. The other separatists put up their hands and looked over to their CO, who was pulling out a small vibroblade. "Of course you just have to be difficult." Felidan sighed before shooting the man in the head, instantly killing him. Desteli opened her eyes to see Felidan dropping down next to her.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Felidan untied her and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, I'm here." He comforted her as she cried.

"He's gone, Fel. He took the ship with him."

"I don't care about the ship right now. Did he hurt you? How did he find you?"

"I don't know, I just-" Desteli was cut off by a raging Corso and scared Separatist.

"Please let me go. I have a family back on the mainland. Please!" Felidan and Des turned to see Corso aiming his rifle at the young officer's head. "I'll tell you everything you want. You want to find your ship and Skavak right? His girl lives at the fort, name's Syreena, she can tell you! Just please, let me go home to my family." The man begged for his life.

"Separatist scum killed my family, and I promised myself I'd bury every last one of you." Corso stepped over to the man, his face stern.

"I-I've only been here a few months. I didn't kill anyone's family. I only ever followed orders." Corso's face contorted in disgust.

"Then I order you to die." The muscles in his hand tightened as he prepared to fire.

"Wait." Desteli coughed. Corso looked over at her, eyes softening as he gazed at the beautiful young woman. She stood up, shaking off Felidan's help, and made her way over to Corso. "Don't do this." She begged.

"He deserves it."

"No." Des reached out, lightly touching Corso's cheek. "He has done nothing wrong. He has not killed." Corso stared to slowly lower his gun. "He has not injured." Corso leaned into her touch, ignoring the look from his Captain. "He has not even fired a weapon. He did not fight you. He is innocent." Corso's eyes hardened as he turned to look at the Separatist.

"Get out of here before I change my mind."


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: ****Mentions of Sexual Assault/Rape**

**Spoilers for Trooper-Prologue and Smuggler-Prologue**

**Chapter 4**

**Monsters Under the Bed**

"Cad?" Desteli said to herself as she saw a large man with tattoos around his eyes. "Cad!" She yelled, running over to him. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around.

"Hey, love bug!" He put her back down and pulled her in for another hug. The visibly uncomfortable Cathar next to him coughed. Cad released Des then gave his new Sergeant a glare before turning back to Des. "This is Sergeant Aric Jorgan, Jorgan this is my sister Desteli Tamell." Des smiled and stuck her hand out for Aric to shake, he looked at it for a moment before returning the gesture.

"You can call me Des if you want." She smiled brightly, shaking his hand.

"Aric." He replied as Cad gave him a funny look.

"Apparently Jorgan likes you, he wouldn't even let Corso call him by his first name." Cad joked. "So what are you doing here? Thought you'd be on the _Kismet _with Felidan and Corso."

"Skavak got away, we're on our way to Coruscant to find him. We managed to get a shuttle from Ord here but now we're stuck. The next shuttle out isn't for a week and we don't have that kind of time." Des shook her head.

"Sir, our shuttle's suite is made for a full Havoc Squad. We can fit your family on with us, if Garza will allow it, of course." Jorgan spoke up.

"You just want to be in the same room as my sister, don't ya?" Cad wiggled his eyebrows, Desteli quickly slapped his shoulder. Felidan and Corso finally caught up to the group, both attempting to catch their breath.

"Wow, Teli, didn't know you could run so fast." Corso chuckled.

"Teli?" Cad asked, raising an eyebrow. Des put up in her hands to show she had nothing to do with the nickname. Cad turned his attention to the dread headed boy who was now blushing profusely.

"Come on, leave the love birds alone." Felidan laughed, earning a slap on the shoulder from Des and more blush from Corso.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Des turned to Jorgan. "Show me to the cabin?" She asked sweetly, placing her hand on his arm. Aric nodded, saluting his CO before leaving with Desteli in tow.

"Better luck next time, Cor." Felidan patted his now gaping friend on the back. Corso quickly shut his mouth, his blush brightening even more.

0o0o0

Cad, Corso, and Felidan walked into the spacious cabin. Jorgan was cleaning his canon at a workbench while Des sat meditating on the floor beside him. He was explaining how to reassemble it when he heard a chuckle from behind him. Desteli popped one eye open before groaning at the devilish looks on her brothers' faces. Jorgan placed his canon on the table and helped Desteli stand up.

"Wow, Jorgan You have such a way with ladies." Cad smirked. Aric grumbled then left the room. Desteli walked over to join the group.

"Like you're any better." She stuck her tongue out at him before heading off to the room she claimed for herself. She stopped in the doorway, calling over her shoulder. "Hey, Corso. Wanna come meditate with me?" She asked suggestively, shooting her brothers glares. Corso nodded and started walking when Felidan grabbed his shoulder.

"Nuhuh, lover boy." Desteli smiled before closing the door behind her, leaving a sad Corso behind.

"So now that we've managed to push away our only cook, what are we doing for dinner?" Cad looked over to Felidan and Corso.

"Well actually," Corso began sheepishly, looking down when he felt his face flush, "I know how to cook a bit." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh thank the force!" Felidan sighed as he plopped on the couch. "Lemme know when you're done!" He flicked on the holo and started watching a hutt ball game. Cad rolled his eyes and showed Corso the kitchen, offering his help in the process.

0o0o0

Corso woke up to soft sobs, he looked around his room for the night and saw nothing. He stood up and went out to the main room, only wearing his gray sweatpants. He turned on the light and found Desteli sitting on the couch, a mug in her hands. He walked over to her slowly, trying to make his presence known without disturbing her or anybody else sleeping. He reached behind the couch and moved his hand to her shoulder.

"Teli…" He began as she jumped. She wiped her face using her sleeve, trying to hide her tears. Corso moved around to sit next to her, removing the mug from her hands and setting it on the table next to them. He put his arms out and she fell over into him, crying into his shoulder. Desteli moved her legs to drape across his lap and hugged him. Her tears stopped coming and her breaths evened out.

She lifted her head off of Corso's shoulder, grabbing the side of his face with one hand. She moved her face over towards him, gently pressing her lips down on his. Corso sat in shock for a moment before returning her kiss. It was slow at first, cautious and curious. Desteli moved herself to sit on Corso, legs on both side of him. She angled her head to deepen the kiss, pressing herself against him. Corso groaned and pulled away from her, holding her head between his calloused hands. They sat there for a moment, both trying to catch their breath.

"Teli-" Corso began but was cut off by Desteli's lips on his once more. He pulled back again, holding her head away from his, firmly this time. "Teli, no. You deserve better than this." He whispered.

"I don't want better. I need this." She whispered, shutting her eyes. A single tear rolled down her face. Corso wiped it away using his thumb.

"What happened?" Corso asked, afraid for the young girl he was falling for.

"I… He…" She looked away, pulling her head out of Corso's grip. "Just kiss me." She moved her head back down to Corso. His self-control fleeted away as her fingers grazed his bare chest. He grabbed around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. She let out a small whimper, reminding Corso of who he was with. He pulled back once more, snuffing out his desire to kiss her.

"Talk to me, Teli." He ran his hand along her cheek and she leaned into his touch. She pulled back and moved off of his lap. She sat back down beside him, exactly how he originally found her.

"Skavak found me a few days before you and Felidan showed up." She began, not making eye contact. "He thought I was Felidan's girlfriend or lover or something. He kept trying to bribe me to turn on Fel. I refused and accidentally blurted out that I was his sister." She shook her head at her own stupidity. "Once he realized he couldn't recruit me, he decided to break me instead." She whispered, Corso finally catching on.

"Teli, did he..?" Corso trailed off. Teli nodded, her tears flowing freely now. Corso grabbed her and pulled her into his lap once more, his arms wrapped tight around her shaking body. He gently kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back.

"I had never…"She whispered. "He didn't care, he took everything away from me." She cried into Corso's shoulder.

"He's going to pay for ever hurting you." Corso's voice shook. Desteli looked up to see Corso staring back down at her. She snuggled into the crook of his shoulder once more. They sat there, just enjoying each other's company for a few moments.

"Let's go to bed. You need your rest." Corso whispered into her hair. Des nodded before standing, Corso stood up next her. He started walking to his room's door when he heard Desteli speak softly.

"Will you stay with me?" He turned to look at her. She was looking down at the floor, blushing softly. "Please." She added when she looked back up to him. Corso nodded and followed her into her room. He closed the door behind him then got into bed with Desteli. He tucked her in then laid on top of the blankets directly behind Des. She snuggled her back into his chest and he put his arm around her, holding her tight.


End file.
